Don't Forget To Remember Me
by its-never-lupus
Summary: This is the sequel to My Wish. House has his own plans for Wilson, and the somewhat reluctant help of a resident. What's gonna happen? Read and review! People who don't review make Wilson cry!


**Don't Forget To Remember Me**

A/N: OK, so…I got beseeched by many people that 'My Wish' was just too SAD to leave it where I did! So…I gave into peer pressure and wrote a sequel! Yay! Same as before…don't own the characters, or any songs that I may use, House is totally OOC, please read and review!

Three months later, life at PPTH sucked.

It had been three months since the day Dr. James Wilson had strode into the office of Dr. Gregory House and shattered his heart. Since then, nothing had changed in his routine, but the way he went about it changed. He gripped his cane a little tighter; he wrote on his whiteboard a little more viciously, he terrorized his ducklings a LOT more frequently. Foreman and Cameron were, naturally, upset by this, but Chase, knowing he was probably a catalyst in House's misery; bore as much as he could in silence.

But a duckling can only take so much before he cracks. He'd come to a decision the night before, and he was going to stick to his guns. Besides, talking to Dr. Wilson was definitely the lesser of two evils. He couldn't stand much more of Darth House.

He was trembling head to foot all the way to Oncology (short walk though it was), but stopped just outside Wilson's office, took a few deep breaths, and knocked.

"Come in" Wilson called from inside.

Chase considered bolting for the briefest moment, but squared his shoulders, opened the door, and walked in.

Wilson looked up with a pleasant expression on his face, which slid off his face as soon as he saw who it was, only to be replaced by a look that suggested he smelled something nasty.

"I know the last thing in the WORLD you want to do is talk to me" Chase said, holding up a hand to stop what surely would've been a tirade from Wilson. "But I feel that what I have to say is important.

Wilson eyed him warily, but gestured to the empty seat across from him. Chase sank into it, knees still trembling. He drew in a shaking breath, trying to speak as best he could without hurling.

"I know you hate me for what I did…for kissing House. I don't know what came over me…but u please /u believe me, Dr. Wilson, I u never /u meant for any of this to happen." He smiled sadly. "After I kissed him…he looked at me like he was going to hit me. But he also looked…so sad, and I've never seen him like that. I was almost terrified; Dr. Wilson…a furious and sad House wasn't what I'd been expecting." He raked his fingers through his increasingly untidy blonde hair. "People have always said I'm too impetuous for my own good…especially my mother." He laughed humorlessly. "I guess she was right."

Wilson had listened to Chase's explanation without saying a word, an unreadable expression on his face. He sighed like he was expelling all the air from his lungs, then raked his fingers through his hair. "What do you want me to do, Chase? Go back and say 'Hey, let's give it another go'? 'I said a bunch of things that hurt you, and now I'm trying to smooth things over to get back with you'?" He sighed heavily again and leaned back in his chair. "He'd never believe it…I made it pretty clear that it was over."

"So tell him it was clear as mud" Chase said, the ghost of a twitch that might've been a smile tugging at one corner of his mouth.

Wilson rolled his eyes and glared at Chase. "That wouldn't work either. He won't tolerate humor when we talk about our relationship."

Chase raised his eyebrow. "Unless it comes from him" they said in unison. They eyed each other for a moment, and then shared a small laugh.

"Are you u sure /u you haven't dated him?" Wilson asked, half-jokingly.

"Positive" Chase replied. "But working with the guy 12, 16, sometimes 18 hours a day…nobody's shields can be up ALL the time."

Wilson nodded with a small half-smile. "Maybe you're right. But…I don't even have ANY clue as to how to try to patch this up."

Chases' answer was immediate. "Be yourself. You're kind, considerate; sweet…he can't say no forever."

"Yes he can" Wilson replied. "He's like that."

"No he can't."

"Can."

"Can't"

"CAN."

"CAN'T!" Chase yelled. "Eventually, he'll get annoyed and ask what you're doing. That's the perfect time to talk to him."

"And you're sure about that?"

" Trust me."

"Famous last words…"

Wilson, of course, ended up chickening out and not taking Chase's advice. Instead, he avoided House as much as possible, and took to humming "Waterloo" if they _did_ happen to cross paths.

Finally, on the fourth day, Chase turned out to be partly right. House got so annoyed with all the "Waterloo", he yanked Wilson into his office-by the tie, no less-and asked him what the _fuck_ he was doing.

"What, it's a crime to hum a 70's disco song I happen to like?!" Wilson spluttered.

"No, it's a crime to do it only when I'm around. And to always do the u same /u song. What the fuck is going on with you lately?!"

"You're a fine one to ask that!" Wilson retorted indignantly. "You haven't said more than 20 words to me in the last three months, and then only when you had to."

"That's because you broke up with me, Jimmy." Wilson flinched at the venom is his voice. "Or have you forgotten?"

"No" Wilson whispered. "No, I haven't forgotten."

"So…what? You want to get back together now?! You're impossible, James, you know that?"

"I'm not crazy!" Wilson retorted.

"Oh, yeah? Let's see what the average hospital employee has to say about that." Wilson started to protest, but House had already gone out into the hallway and grabbed the arm of the first person he saw: a red-haired, blue-eyed resident who was managing to look annoyed, scared, and bored all at once.

"What do you want?" she asked. "What could two department heads u possibly /u want with a lowly Psych resident like me?"

"We have a problem" House said, rather flippantly.

"From the horror stories I've heard about you, Dr. House, you have u many /u problems and my boss would LOVE to have a crack at you" she replied, just as flippantly.

"Tell him to get in line behind Dr. Cameron" he shot back.

She raised an eyebrow. "I'm assuming the reason you "invited" me in here wasn't to banter about your mental health-or lack thereof." Wilson snorted with laughter, and she gave a half-smirk. "So…what do you need me for?"

"Let's say…someone had broken up with you. And then, suddenly, whenever you were nearby, they started humming 'Waterloo'. Loudly. And off-key, too." Wilson glared daggers at House. "What would you think was going on?"

She blinked several times, opening and closing her mouth like a fish. "Well, I…I'd think that…maybe that person had a change of heart. That maybe they wanted to get back together. That maybe, maybe, it was time to give that person another chance." She looked at the two doctors questioningly. "Did something like that happen to one of you?"

"It happened to u us /u " House replied, indicating himself and Wilson.

She raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "Then, judging by the bright shade of red Dr. Wilson's face is turning, I'd say it's time for me to take my leave of you both."

"Just answer me one question" House called out as she started to leave. "Is Dr. Wilson crazy?"

She stopped with her hand on the door handle, and then turned slowly on the spot. "For letting mistakes ruin a very good thing in his life…yes. For getting angry…no."

Wilson stared at her like she'd sprouted an extra head. "You…you knew?"

She rolled her eyes. "Please. Half the _hospital_ knows. This place is like a small town." She smiled and pulled the door open. "I hope everything works out for you both." The she was gone, as suddenly as she'd appeared.

"Who WAS she?!" Wilson demanded. "You planned that whole thing to make me feel bad!"

"I swear I didn't, Jimmy" House replied. "But she's right about this place being a small town."

Wilson swallowed hard. "Was she right to…to hope that things might work out for us?" he asked in a small voice.

House sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "I don't know, Jimmy…I really don't know. I need time to think it over."

"Wha-you've had almost three months, haven't you?!"

"Yeah, time I spent being angry at you!" House retorted. "You've waited three months; I'll bet you can wait a few more days."

Wilson opened his mouth as if to speak, shook his head, and closed it again. "Fine. You're right. I'll just put my life on hold for awhile." He sighed and let himself out of the office.

House sat in silence, watching his friend go. Then he turned to his computer. He had a CD to burn.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Everyone at PPTH who could had gone home for the day. Wilson glanced at his computer clock. 10:02 and he was still at work. He had no life.

Then, like a shot, there was a pebble hitting his window, and House came barreling in 30 seconds later. Wilson got up, half in protest at the interruption, but before he could say anything, House had him pinned against the wall, capturing his lips in a punishing kiss. Their teeth crashed together, and Wilson's head hit the wall, and House's cane was digging into his foot, but he didn't care. He'd dreamed of this moment for months, and now it was finally happening. There was no doubt in his mind that House was still probably pissed off, but at least it was a start.

When they broke out of the kiss to breathe, House pressed the CD into Wilson's hand. "Put it on, Jimmy. There's only one track."

Wilson put the CD in the drive, and then waited as the computer read it. When the first sounds poured out of the speakers, he couldn't help but laugh. The song was such classic House.

_Oh  
__You gonna take me home tonight  
__Oh  
__Down beside that red firelight  
__Oh  
__You gonna let it all hang out  
__Fat bottomed girls  
__You make the rockin' world go round_

As Queen's "Fat Bottomed Girls" continued to play, Wilson smiled-genuinely-for the first time in days. "OK…I wasn't aware I was fat. Or the bottom."

"But you are my girl" House said in a low voice that sent shivers down Wilson's spine. "And tonight…you are SO my bitch."

Wilson shivered again. "So does this mean…you want to get back together?"

House studied him for a few moments, trying to decide how to answer. "I guess…I do. But James, seriously, you have trust issues. Don't forget to remember…this is me, and I love you. Do you promise to trust me-as much as you can-in the future? When it comes to us, anyway."

Wilson looked into those unfathomable blue eyes and saw something he had never seen there before-complete sincerity. "Yes…" he replied. "As long as you promise to quit making people want to kiss you. I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" he laughed, upon seeing the Look House threw his way.

"You better be" House growled, but there was no threat behind the words. He pulled Wilson into another kiss, this one the u complete /u opposite of the previous one. It was sweet, almost…gentle. Very unlike House. And Wilson loved every minute of it.

When they broke out of it to breathe (again), House gasped, "You are so spending the night at my place."

"No arguments here!" Wilson replied, panting slightly.

As they gathered up their belongings and rushed out to House's 'Vette, they failed to notice the same resident House had shanghaied watching them. She smiled and chuckled softly to herself.

Chase came up behind her, watching them go. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, just watching our star-crossed lovers reunite. It makes my brain happy!" She giggled as he rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on, cheer up! At least House'll be a little more tolerable now."

"Marginally. Getting laid makes people happy, usually."

"Oh, is that why you're so unhappy?" she asked. Her eyes flashing with mischief.

"Oh, low blow! You'll pay for that!" he laughed as he chased her to the elevators.

"You'll have to catch me first!" she called gleefully.

Three months and one day later, life at PPTH was good.

el fin


End file.
